Love Between Brothers
by Prussia The Great
Summary: Al and Matt have been brothers for a long time with no problems but recently they've been feeling things about them that are different...more than brothers. Will they stay brothers or will they become lovers?
1. Chapter 1

_**My name is Alfred Jones; I'm twenty four and live in a high rise apartment with my brother Matt who's also the same age. Matt and I are twin brothers but because of that everyone always mistakes him for me. Not many people notice him or for that much remember his name but I've always loved my brother since he was born and together we've been through good and bad times. We're both gay but have never done anything with each other due to us being blood related. Though I've been having these weird feelings in me for a few months now and they've all been centered on Matt. I think I'm in love with him and these months have made it very obvious to me. I think Matt feels the same because he seems to look at me a bit differently to. So I've decided to tell Matt how I feel and if things are how I think they are I'm going to be in a relationship with my brother.**_

**I walked down the long, well light hallway, and stopped at door with '234' on the front. I pulled a pair of keys from my jacket pocket and stuck one of the keys in the doorknob and turned it until I heard the lock click open and headed inside. "Matt I'm home." I said out loud as I shut the door behind me and set my keys on one of the marble counter tops. "Hey Alfred I'm upstairs." I heard Matt say from the second floor as I kicked my shoes off and walked up the winding staircase. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw my brother lying on his bed, looking through a magazine. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black socks and his favorite red foodie I got for his birthday last year. As for me, same colored socks and jeans as Matt but I was wearing a plain white t-shirt with my favorite brown bomber jacket I got from my dad when I was eighteen. He looked up from the magazine and smiled at me and waved. "Hey Alfred, how was class?" I started taking some classes at a community college about thirty minutes from here for a few weeks now. I sighed and plopped down on his bed, "Oh you know same as usual. Listen to a bunch of teachers talk and jot down notes for assignments and all that." I said as I turned over to see Matt crawl up beside me and kiss me on the cheek. "I'm sorry Alfred, but hey at least it's Friday and we have the weekend together." He said smiling at me and pushing his glasses back into place. I returned the smile and pulled my glasses off and wiped em with my shirt and placed them back before speaking. "Yeah! You know it! We're gonna have so much fun!" I exclaimed as he chuckled to how excited I was. I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with Matt on the weekdays because of class so I always take him out on the weekends so we can have some time together and talk. He gets up and picks up his pet polar bear Kumajiro that he's had since he was twelve. "So I was thinking that tomorrow night we could stay up late and I could rent some movies for us to watch oh and I can go get some of that favorite popcorn we like." I said, pulling out my laptop from under my bed. "Sure that's sounds great." He said with a warm smile as he took Kumajiro downstairs to feed him. I smiled and booted up my laptop and began working on some school work. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day started out just like any other day. I woke up, went downstairs, made coffee for Matt and I, waited for Matt to wake up, cooked us breakfast when he woke up, ate, watched TV, got a shower, etc. But tonight was going to be different, I was going to rent some movies to watch with Matt and we were gonna enjoy ourselves and then…I was going to confess my love to him. I headed down to the movie store and rented a couple movies, one being purposely a horror so Matt would cling to me and want me to hold him. I smiled at the thought and then proceeded to the store to pick up a couple packs of the movie theater flavored popcorn him and I both love so much. After all that was taken care of I drove back to our apartment and took the elevator up to our floor and walked down the hallway and stopped at our door. I headed inside and set the movies and popcorn down and sat beside Matt who was laying on the couch, watching one of his shoes he always like to watch. "So I got everything for tonight Mattie and I guarantee you and I are going to have a blast!" I exclaimed as he chuckled and laid his head in my lap. "Great! I'm really glad you're doing this Al, it really means a lot to me." He said back as he leaned up to kiss me on the cheek and lay back down. I smiled and patted his head, "Nonsense, you're my brother. I'd do anything for you and you know that." I said as he chuckled again before speaking. "I know Al, that's why you're such a great brother. I love you Al." he said to me as he hugged my waist and I kissed the top of his soft, blonde hair. "And I love you too Mattie." I said as I watched TV with him. Later that day as it got dark Matt and I gathered on the couch with our popcorn ready for our movie night. I didn't start out with the horror movie because that would be too obvious and I wanted to see how Matt would act to us being on the couch in a darkened apartment. So we watched two action movies that we really both enjoyed. Then it was time to put my plan in the next stage. I popped in the horror movie and started the movie. Halfway into it I see Matt start to get scared and I clutch his hand and I tell him, "its okay bro to be scared. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." He then quickly curled up in my lap and held me tightly. I did my best to hide my grin, can't afford to give away my plans just yet. Everything was going to plan…that is until what happened next. This is what took me by surprise. Matt's lips were locked….around mine. He's soft, pink, delicate lips were against mine and he did this on his own. I was shocked…but I remained calm…but then he snaked his tongue…in my mouth and began wrapping it around mine…all this pleasure was making blood rush down to my half-hardened erection. Then he released his grip and sat back and looked at me and smiled before curling back up in my lap again. I sat there…shocked, my a face a beat red. We finished the movies like he had never kissed me and then we went to bed shortly after. Matt as usual drifted off quickly but for me I laid there awake with a fully hardened erection in my boxer briefs making it tighter than normal. I looked over to make sure Matt was asleep and quickly but quietly pulled the covers down and slide my briefs down to my knees and begin to relieve the pressure of my erection. I bit my lip as I stroked because I wanted to call out Matt's name so badly since I was imaging it was him stroking me. My strokes become more swift until I released all over my abs and V-hipline before reaching under my bed for a towel and wiped up my hot sticky mess before sliding my briefs back on and falling asleep after pleasuring myself to thoughts of Matt. Alright tomorrow I'll tell him. This is gone on long enough now. I'm ready to tell him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I looked over to see that Matt was not in his bed and that he was downstairs cooking breakfast. That was a first but I didn't think anything of it. I picked up some cargo shorts and black tank top off the floor and slid them on along with my glasses and trotted downstairs into the kitchen. Matt turned and smiled to greet me. "Morning there sleepy head. Not sleep well last night?" he asked as I let out a yawn and sat at the counter top in front of him. "Eh kind of, think I had too much popcorn and soda." I said back, pulling out a newspaper to look through it. "Ha-ha well I had a bit trouble sleeping last night too if it makes you feel any better." He said as he flipped the pancakes. Yeah right you slept like a rock after you landed that surprise kiss on me and then acted like you didn't do anything. I smiled back as he set both plates of pancakes on the table with a bottle of maple syrup and orange juice in cups. We sat down and began eating. "Wow Matt these are amazing! Arthur could learn a thing or two from you about cooking!" I said as I began to devour the pancakes. Matt blushed and smiled back. After we were close to finishing I decided to tell Matt about how I felt. "Matt, there's something I've been needing to tell you for awhile now." I said looking serious. "What is Al?" Matt asked still eating his stack. "Ummm I think I love you more than a brother." I said as Matt dropped his fork and almost choked on the pancakes in his mouth. He downed his glass of orange juice and then let out a sigh of relief. "Well there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile too." He said as I began eating again. "I love you more than a brother too." He said to me as I nearly choked on my pancakes. We finished and cleaned our plates off and sat down on the couch. "So I was going to tell you last night but you surprised me with that kiss and so I didn't tell you." I said holding Matt in my arms as he blushed after what I said. "Well I mean I've had this feeling for awhile now and I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure if you felt the same. But we both do feel the same and so…." Matt said looking up at me after stopping in midsentence. "So I guess we're….a couple now?" I asked looking at Matt. "I guess so. Wow, dating my brother. That's something I never saw coming," Matt said as he kissed each other. "Well I mean we're not the only ones. Gilbert and Ludwig are brothers and they've been dating for a few months now." I said. "Well if they can do it…so can we." Matt said giving me a confident look. "Yes we can. I promise I'll be the best brother AND lover to you for all my life." I said interlocking our fingers. So he does feel the same after all. Well this is going to be interesting. I'll make it this the best relationship Matt has ever had. **


End file.
